With increasing popularity of messaging applications, a user may use a messaging application installed on a terminal to communicate with another user. For example, the user may want to send a message at a certain specified time with a delay.
Conventionally, to send a message with a delay, a terminal may acquire an edited message, and display a time-option list including a year option item, a month option item, a date option item, and a moment option item. Each time option item includes a plurality of values, an upward button for selecting a value above a current value, and a downward button for selecting a value below a current value. Each value selected by the user through pressing the upward button or the downward button is received to obtain a sending time of the message. The message is stored in the terminal for sending at the obtained sending time.